When the Tables Turn
by hibiren
Summary: Riley is completely done with the endless hell of training that MacTavish has been putting him through, and finally decides to say something about it. Unfortunately for him, things don't go as planned. [repost from my ao3 account]


Ghost grumbled to himself as he gripped a cup of cold coffee in one hand. It had been a long afternoon of training, training, and more training—endurance, accuracy, strength, the whole nine yards. And Ghost finally had enough.

Roach walked into the sitting room where Ghost was and offered a cheerful greeting, to which Ghost's reply was an angry mutter followed by a sip of the bitter liquid in his cup.

"God, this is bloody awful—" Ghost complained, slamming the cup down on the coffee table. Roach flinched at the loud noise but eventually—cautiously—made his way over to Ghost to sit on the couch next to him. If Ghost was really that angry he wanted to have an opportunity for a quick escape, but the thought that he should offer Riley some support was more important.

"The coffee here's not all that great, I thought you knew that. At least cream and sugar make it bearable," Roach said with a small chuckle as he turned toward Ghost.

"Not the coffee. Well—yeah, the coffee, but all that trainin' yesterday. The Captain's done nothin' b—"

"I've done nothin' but what, Ghost?" asked MacTavish, who had been standing in the doorway listening in the whole time.

Roach immediately straightened up at the sound of his Captain's voice but Ghost remained unmoving so Roach did his best to try to mitigate the potential problems of this awkward situation. A pissed-off MacTavish was also not fun to try to deal with.

"I'm sure it's just because he's tired, sir, he doesn't mean it… r-right?"

Ghost glared over at Roach—the piercing stare easily visible even through his sunglasses—and that got him to stop talking immediately.

"Roach?" Soap asked, almost too calmly.

"Yes, sir?"

"Go make sure our weapons and equipment from earlier are clean. I don't want any mishaps after last time." Soap watched the two men in front of him, and Roach stood up and ran off to do as his Captain had ordered. Part of him was just glad to be out of there, as he had a feeling he knew what was coming next…

Once Soap and Ghost were alone in the sitting room, the captain crossed his arms and Riley kept his eyes on his coffee.

"You were saying?" Soap asked in a testing tone.

"Nothing. Sir." Ghost stared down at the cup in his hands and refused to meet the other man's gaze. At least he felt he could complain to Roach, as he was always there to listen. But Soap was a different story. Since the two of them were so quick-tempered, one wrong move could lead to an unpleasant shouting match. And now that Roach was gone they could argue in peace, without Roach calling for help because he thought all the shouting was due to some kind of horrible accident. Which likely would have happened if Roach hadn't brought in the rest of the team for an intervention.

"That's what I thought," Soap replied before turning to leave the room.

"Bloody bastard," Riley muttered under his breath as the Scotsman was leaving, and that happened to catch his attention. Looks like they were up for a shouting rematch now. Good thing Roach was far enough away by now he wouldn't be able to hear anything, Ghost thought to himself with a bitter laugh.

"What was that?" MacTavish's eyes narrowed as he stared furiously at Riley. "Want to run that one by me again, Ghost?"

Ghost set down the coffee cup harshly on the table and stood, stepping up so he was eye-to-eye with his Captain, glaring at him behind his sunglasses. "You want to know? Alright, fine. I'm sick and tired of doin' all this trainin'. All day. All night. We haven't been on an assignment in weeks! I'm so bloody bored and the only good way to make use of my time is more trainin'! At this rate I'm gonna die before we get to do anythin' else!"

Soap crossed his arms again. "Is that really how you feel? Or are you just pissed that you can't go out and shoot anythin' and everythin' that moves? I've seen you get trigger-happy with the targets before, an' maybe the reason you haven't gone anywhere is because I want to make sure you haven't gone completely mad yet."

"What the hell?" At the seriousness of his superior's words, Ghost took an offended step backwards. "You're bringin' that into this? I already apologized for that. I was havin' a shitty day, 'cause Roach kept me up all night with his god-awful cartoons. You'd be pissed too if you had to listen to—whatever the hell that was—all night."

"Aye, that's true. But you should be able to control yourself. I thought you were better than that."

"And now you're just tryin' to piss me off too, is that it? Well you've succeeded. Congratulations. I'm leavin'." The irritated man stepped forward once again to shove past Soap, who just happened to be blocking his path by standing in the way of the door.

"I don't think you should leave just yet. You owe me an apology."

"For what?" Ghost growled, trying to figure out the easiest path around the other man, who remained unmoving from his post in front of the doorway.

"For eatin' all the oreos," MacTavish said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "Is it really that hard to apologize for bein' pissy? Is it really physically impossible for you to say, 'I'm sorry, Soap, for snappin' at you.' And we could get on with our day. And maybe I'd find somethin' for you to do that doesn't involve you runnin' in circles all afternoon. Of course, I could always order you to apologize but there's no honesty in that." The Scotsman was really starting to get on Ghost's nerves now.

Ghost took a handful of Soap's shirt in his hand and tugged him out of the way, but instead of leaving he pinned his Captain against the wall, that same fiery glare in his eyes.

"You wouldn't," Ghost hissed as Soap met his gaze with an equally angry stare.

"Maybe I would." And in an instant, the tables turned. Soap pushed against Ghost, the sudden force taking him by surprise—until the Scotsman had him pinned there against the wall, holding both hands over his head to keep him from trying anything even more risky.

Riley tried not to let the surprise show on his face as he watched him. There was a dangerous smirk on Soap's face as he realized the situation they were in.

"Oh, would you look at that? It seems I've won already." Soap's eyes narrowed playfully as he watched the mixed emotions play out in his lieutenant's eyes. While he kept one hand around Ghost's against the wall, his other reached down to pull off his sunglasses, and even going so far as to pull his mask off. Had anyone else tried to do just that, they wouldn't have had an arm afterward. "Now, about that apology. Since you can't hide behind that mask of yours any longer…"

"I'm not—I'm n-not gonna…" Ghost shivered, struggling to figure out how to deal with the situation. MacTavish was pinning him there. Against the wall. And he really couldn't do much fighting to get away. Things were certainly interesting between them, that fact was certain. But things never got this… heated.

"You don't have a choice, Riley," MacTavish smirked against his ear. "Just get it over with and we can be on our merry way, hm? Or are you tryin' to make things worse? I know how fond you are of… conflict. I think you should be taught a lesson in respecting your superiors."

There was a flash of interest in Riley's eyes although he tried to hide it. MacTavish caught on and tightened his grip around the other man's wrists.

"Or maybe that's what you want," the Scotsman hummed, "No matter, I'm gettin' my apology one way or another. I might as well have some fun while I'm at it."

Ghost closed his eyes, unable to do anything else, as he really was stuck. Maybe arguing with MacTavish wasn't such a good idea after all, although it certainly got him riled up enough to get "angry in the good way," as Roach liked to put it sometimes.

"Oh… o-oh yeah? What kind of fun?" Riley mumbled quietly as MacTavish pressed tightly against him.

"I think you know what kind," Soap teased as his free hand drifted easily over the other man's chest, down his stomach, just barely ghosting his palm over his lieutenant's groin and Riley couldn't take it any longer.

"Well, then, just bloody do it already," Ghost hissed, struggling somewhat against his captain's firm grip.

Soap stopped what he was doing to look around, before stepping backward to close the door to the room, making sure to lock it. What a strange place to have a lock, but Ghost was just glad they would be uninterrupted now. As glad as he could be that Soap was being this forceful with him. Usually he was never this bold, so it was an interesting change of pace.

Once MacTavish was sure they were alone, he pushed Riley back until he was forced to tumble backwards over the arm of the couch, the Scotsman landing on top of him none too gently. The captain seemed to be determined to make this difficult… Ghost wriggled around beneath the other man and struggled to find a way to level the playing field, to make it just that much more difficult for Soap to do what he wanted. He wouldn't give in that easily, no, not even if it felt so good…

So Ghost finally made up his mind on his plan of action. Since Soap had let go of his hands, Ghost reached up to grab a hold of the other's shirt once again and pulled him down for a harsh kiss to the lips, finding his tongue fighting with Soap's own, the other hand inching down his body while Soap was distracted—or so he thought. MacTavish snatched up the straying hand and forced the other to let go of the fistful of shirt he'd claimed, to once again pin them over his head.

"I don't think so," MacTavish growled, a playful fire in his eyes as he watched the other man squirming beneath him. "Now that I've got you stuck, will you apologize?"

Deciding to remain belligerent to save his dignity, Ghost smirked. "No."

"No? No, what?" As he spoke, the Scotsman removed his belt with his free hand and slipped it out of the loops, to wrap it a few times around Ghost's arms to keep them from going anywhere they shouldn't be. "Not only are you rude, but you've forgotten respect as well?" Soap added as he tugged mockingly at the makeshift bindings. "I really need to fix that, don't I?"

Now that Soap had both hands to work with he took full advantage over that. His hands roamed Ghost's body, and he tugged at his shirt until it was bunched up above his chest, so he could rest a hand against Riley's heart and feel the hammering beat beneath his palm.

"Y-Yes… sir…" Ghost finally surrendered, a light hint of blush covering his cheeks and he closed his eyes to avoid the other's gaze. As embarrassing as the situation was he couldn't hide his true thoughts.

The hand against Ghost's chest drifted down, slowly, tracing the various scars on the skin as he made his way down to the now very noticeable bulge in his pants.

"Or, maybe, I ought to leave you like this. To really teach you a lesson. Especially because you can't get off, either." Ghost could hear the seriousness behind his mischievous tone and all he could do was squirm.

"Want… —I… w-want to feel good..." Ghost gasped out as he felt that hand getting agonizingly close to the place he wanted it, the man's fingers hooking in his belt loops after the button was undone, to tug his pants down around his ankles. So all Ghost could do was lie there in his underwear, his shame and lust fully on display for Soap to admire.

"I haven't even started yet, and look at you. You're gettin' all worked up. I'm impressed. Are you sure you need me to help?"

Ghost nodded shakily. "Yes… y-yes, sir."

"Ah, you're learnin' already. That's good." As if to reward him, Soap leaned down to kiss him deeply on the lips, only to pull away as Ghost's tongue slipped into his mouth, not giving him that much freedom yet. Although Soap did tug his underwear down, finally, and Ghost didn't even have to look to know the Scotsman was smirking. How embarrassing this whole situation was, and yet every little thing the other man did seemed to light off every nerve ending in his body with pleasurable sensations.

"Soap…" Ghost moaned, biting his lip when his captain's fingers brushed against the sensitive skin of his hips. "Soap, please… n-no more teasing… I-I can't bloody take it…"

"No? You're tryin' to order me around now, are you?" Soap leaned down, fingers practically dancing around everywhere but the one spot Ghost wanted most. "Well, then, I'll just have to figure out all the good spots myself. How about that?"

Riley bit back another moan when MacTavish pushed lightly against his hips, massaging the skin there for a few moments before trailing downward, ever closer…

"Maybe, it's right here?" His fingers prodded carefully against the curve of the man's inner thighs, and Ghost shuddered and shook his head.

"N… nh… n-no…"

"No? Maybe it's over here, then." The hand moved, brushed over his member and stopped for a moment before moving over to the opposite side of his hips once again.

Ghost shook his head again and writhed against the belt that kept his hands together.

"Hm. Thought I had it that time," Soap muttered playfully before finally drawing his fingers slowly back across his hips to brush against his length, sending shockwaves of pleasure through the man beneath him. "It has to be… here, then, doesn't it?"

"A-ah… ah…" As soon as Soap touched him in the perfect spot, Ghost's back arched off of the couch as his mind went blank save for the overpowering lust that clouded his mind. "Right there… bloody hell…"

"Hm." Humming softly, Soap leaned down again to kiss Ghost, this time with a little more passion and less anger than before. The hand against his member still lingered there, fingers easily sweeping against every sensitive area they could find until Riley was bucking his hips up into Soap's hands, trying his hardest to find any little bit of friction he could.

"Soap," Ghost moaned softly after their kiss had broken for a moment.

"Aye?"

Lust clear in his eyes, Riley looked up at his captain with a pleading gaze. "Please," he whispered after a moment.

"Please, what? You'll have to be more specific than that…" Soap smirked, just the corner of his lip twitching into a half-smile as his hand moved unbearably slowly against Ghost's length.

All that was on Riley's mind now was release, it was all he wanted, even if he ended up having to beg for it. It was certainly worth it, he was no longer thinking about how embarrassing the original situation was. And the most interesting thing was, considering Soap's lack of experience (compared to Ghost, of course) he was a fast learner. Using all of Ghost's own tricks against him and not even blinking twice…

"I want… a-ahh… I want to… n-need to cum… I c-can't keep… k-keep this up…"

In reply, MacTavish increased his stroking pace until Riley was practically twitching beneath him, every muscle in his body screaming for release. And then, Soap completely stopped, letting go and scooting back off of his perch over the other man.

Ghost made a quiet moan when Soap moved away and looked up at the Scotsman pleadingly.

"Now would be a good time for that apology, aye?" The smug look on Soap's face would have pissed Ghost off had he not been so distracted by his neglected body.

As he struggled against the belt once again, a low moan poured from Ghost's lips as he struggled to find some way, any way to bring the pleasure back. "Apology…? I-I… 'm sorry… please… p-please…"

"Are you sure I shouldn't just leave you here? Hm? Now that you understand what I meant by teaching you a lesson. Or have you learned already? You'll have to convince me."

Ghost swallowed back another moan and squirmed. "What… what do you mean…? I'm… I-I'm sorry… p-please don't leave me here like this…"

Slowly, Soap leaned down to kiss just below Ghost's lips and trailed a few quick kisses down his neck to his chest where he busied himself teasing one of the other man's nipples with his tongue. Ghost's eyes shut tightly and a string of swears fell from his lips the moment Soap's hands returned to their previous spot against his length, returning the incredible feeling of pleasure to him once more. The sudden combination of the two sensations, after a short while, had Ghost trembling beneath his captain until the need to come was near-excruciating.

"Soap…"

"Mm?"

"Please…" It was all Riley could struggle out past ragged breaths. "Soap, please. Need to…"

And so in response the tongue against Ghost's chest continued lapping needily, his hands making easy work of his lieutenant's member, now that he no longer felt like he had to hold back. To him, it seemed that Ghost had finally learned his lesson, so it would be good to reward him after all. It only took a few quick strategic tugs against Riley's length to make him come, the warm liquid spilling out across his stomach and some dripping against Soap's hand.

Ghost's entire body was shaking now, but he let out the breath he'd been holding and whispered out Soap's name in an exhausted attempt of thanks. Soap smiled and kissed the other's lips gently and reached up to undo the belt from around his arms, afterward sitting up and snatching up a tissue from the box on the table beside the couch so he could clean his hands off. He sat there and looked down at his hands and the balled-up tissue clenched in them.

"I, uh. Didn't go overboard. Did I?" Soap muttered in embarrassment as Ghost laid back against the couch trying to catch his breath. "That might've been too much…"

"No, not at all. That was great… really great. Maybe I should get you that pissed more often," Riley replied with a half-hearted chuckle as he rubbed at his sore wrists. "That was an adventure."

"Hm." Soap also chuckled and reached over to hand Ghost the box of tissues. "Here. Go clean up, we've still got the rest of the night ahead of us. We do have some midnight training—"

Ghost groaned. "You've gotta be shittin' me…"

To that, Soap chuckled. "No, no, I'm jokin'. Sorry. Couldn't resist."

"Bastard," Ghost joked as he tossed the box of tissues back at Soap. "You're bloody awful."

"But you enjoyed it, so it's only fair," Soap retorted with a light pout on his face.

And so the two men decided to sit in the room alone for a little while longer, just enjoying each other's company now that their argument from before had successfully been resolved. What a way to end a fight, Ghost thought to himself, making a mental note for the future. Although next time, he'd be sure to have his own fun. He'd just have to surprise his captain, maybe learn a few tricks, the possibilities were pretty much endless. Soap would really be in for it… but only in the best ways possible.


End file.
